A Girl From His Past
by Kaylarea
Summary: What if Parker wasn't the only child Booth had? What would happen between our favorite duo? More summary inside. B&B I promise! Give it a try! Rating will go up in later chapters due to content.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a story that just came to me and it demanded to be written down and shared and before we get started there is some explaining that needs to be done, so PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING: Now per my understanding Booth is five years older than Brennan and since this is the 7th season, I did some math, now barring that Booth really is 38 that would make Brennan 33. But our story begins at season one, since this is my version. So going with that logic, since this is season one Booth then is only 31, making Brennan 26, and when relieved later, the age of our special character will make more since. I apologize if my calculations of their ages are wrong, but I hope you all like the fic. So I now give you chapter one.

**Chapter one "Lauren"**

The shrill ring from his cell phone in his pocket startled Booth, he was even more surprised to see who was calling. He quietly stepped away from the forensic platform where his newly appointed partner and her team were working over some remains. As Booth finished the call and walked back over to Brennan's side.

"Um, Bones, I'm going to have to go." He said softly touching her arm to insure he had her full attention.

"Why Booth? We are right in the middle of a case. I know you are bored now, but I am, almost done and then you will have something to go off of, and besides we agreed once I was done we would go over case files."

Booth ran his hand over his face. How was he going to get out of this one? "I know I agreed to Bones, and I wouldn't leave if it wasn't important. Tell you what, I'll do what I need to real quick and then I'll come back here and we can go over the case files."

"I accept your compromise, by the time you return I will be done here." Brennan stated.

Booth shot her a small smile, "I'll be back soon."

Booth smiled softly as he approached the teenager girl. "I heard you took a hard one." He said taking in her wrapped wrist.

"Yeah, but I caught the ball, so the other girl was out." She smiled confidently.

"That's my girl." Booth winked as he picked up her bags. "So, how do you feel about hanging out at that fancy lab I mentioned?"

"It's fine I'll be quite and stay out of the way while you work with the bone lady." She answered sliding into the front seat of the SUV.

"I appreciate that."

"You okay?" she asked.

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine kid." Booth answered clearly distracted.

"Liar."

"You know me too well."

" It's my job." She quipped back with a smile.

"Okay we're here." Booth announced and opened the girls door and then lead her inside the building.

"Wow, do I feel dumb." She whispered as she took in the lab.

"I know the feeling." Booth said sending her a wink.

"All right everybody," Booth called gaining the attention of the lab members, I'd like you to all meet Lauren. Lauren, this is Dr. Brennan, , Zack, and Angela." Booth pointed everyone out while he said their names.

Lauren waved shyly. "Hi."

Booth was about to say something else when he caught Brennan starting a Lauren, analyzing would be more appropriate he thought.

"Guys this is my daughter." He explained further, gaining smiles from everyone but Brennan.

"Is there someplace she could do her homework?" Booth asked the team.

"Sure thing Studly, she can do it in my office, follow me sweetie." Angela answered smiling warmly at the girl.

Booth watched them leave and when he turned back around Brennan was gone. He immediately made his way over to his office, and softly knocked on the door as he entered. "Bones, you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. "You know about me and my past, why didn't you trust me enough to tell me about her?"

Booth sat down next to Brennan on the couch and sighed. "I was worried." He answered simply.

"Worried about what?" Brennan pushed.

"Lauren. I didn't want to bring her here and let her get attached to everyone if it wasn't going to be permanent, especially with what happened between you and I."

"So because we slept together you couldn't tell me about your daughter?" Brennan asked confused.

"Of course not Bones. You know how I feel about you, but I didn't want to introduce you two, until I knew were we stood." Booth explained.

"Where do we stand?" Brennan asked.

"That one is up to you Bones, you know how I feel."

"I'd like to give us a chance." She answered softly.

"Me too Bones, me too. Tell you what, how about you let me get Lauren home and settled and then you can come over, meet her and I'll explain our story to you. How's that?" Booth asked.

"I like that idea Booth, she's really very pretty." Brennan complimented.

"Thanks, but that didn't come from me."

"Sure it did, you're very attractive."

"Thanks, Bones, for understanding and not being too mad." Booth said gently squeezing her hand, as he rose to leave.

"It's what partners do." She answered with a smile.

"See you later."

When Booth found Lauren in Angela's office he saw Angela doing her homework.

"Lauren did you con Angela into doing your homework?"

"No, but I discovered that I couldn't write." She answered holding up her bandaged hand as proof. "Angela was writing the answers I gave her down for me."

"Thanks Ange, we're going to go get out of your hair, see you tomorrow."

"No problem Booth, and Lauren you're welcome in my office any time." Angela smiled at the girl.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

Booth wrapped his arm around Lauren's shoulders as he guided them back to the car.

So by now you all know the rules in order for me to update, I need five reviews. And I'd really appreciate them since this is a new fic, so please leave some feedback, I have the next chapter ready to be posted. Let me know what you think, and Booth and Lauren's story is next!

Kayla


	2. Chapter 2

So HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to an alert, it means everything to me! And i actually got enough reviews to post again, and all were positive, so here is the next installment and i hope it doesn't dissappoint!

* * *

><p>After they had entered the apartment and Lauren and Booth had gotten settled, did she ask him what she had been holding in the entire drive home.<p>

"Dad, what happened?"

"Come here Lauren." Booth motioned to the spot open next to him on the couch.

"You remember Dr. Brennan?" He asked. Lauren nodded.

"Well we want to start a relationship, and so she wants to meet you, how do you feel about that?"

"Great! It's about time you found someone." Lauren smiled and Booth let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way, I was worried. And I think you'll like Bones."

"I just hope she likes me back." Lauren whispered.

"Don't worry she'll love you." Booth assured her. "So she is going to come over later."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Now that, that is cleared up, how's your wrist, we didn't get to talk much earlier." Booth said scooting to see her arm.

"It hurts, in that odd throbbing since, the nurse, said I should go have it X-rayed." She admitted.

"Lauren, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"You were doing something important I didn't want to mess that up."

Booth smiled, lord did he have a good kid. "I'll take you in tomorrow."

"Okay. What's for dinner?" She asked.

"How about Wong Foo's ?" He suggested.

"Perfect, when you're done ordering I need you to help me finish my homework, Angela and I didn't quite finish."

"You got it kid."

They were all done with math and had moved onto English when there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Bones." Booth smiled.

He opened the apartment door and offered a smile to his partner as he let her inside.

"Want to join us at the table? We were finishing homework and about to eat, I ordered from Sid, so there is food for you too." Booth explained sitting back down next to Lauren. Brennan followed suit and sat across from the teen.

"Hello, Lauren, I'm Dr. Temperence Brennan, but you may call me Temperence or Tempe, it's nice to meet you." Brennan introduced herself, giving a warm and genuine smile to the thirteen year old, which was returned.

"It's nice to meet you too, dad talks of you often."

"So should we eat?" Booth asked, both girls nodded. Once Booth had plates made for everyone, and brought them back from the table what he saw made him stop and smile. His two favorite women were smiling and laughing as Bones helped to finish writing Lauren's paper.

"Bones you didn't have to do that." Booth said setting down the plates.

"It was no problem Booth, Lauren can't write at the moment, I can and it was fun." Brennan explained.

The three shared a nice meal, Lauren and Brennan doing most of the talking, which Booth had to admit he didn't have a problem with, he liked seeing them interacting. After all were full, Brennan marveling at Lauren's ability to consume such large quantities of food, did they excuse themselves to the living room.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready for bed." Lauren said smiling at the couple on the couch.

"Why? Lauren, you don't have school tomorrow, you can stay up." Booth told her.

"I know but I'm tired and my wrist hurts." She explained.

"Okay, I'll have some cocoa and pain reliever waiting when you get out."

"Thanks dad."

Brennan waited until the girl was gone to speak. "You're so good with her."

"Thanks, but she's actually good with me."

"I really enjoyed getting to know her, she's fascinating, and looks very much like you." Brennan continued. "I think we'll get along fine." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that Bones." Booth returned her smile.

"Will you tell me about her now?" Brennan asked gently.

"Sure." Booth pulled Brennan to rest against his chest as he began his tale.

"I was eighteen and her name was Caitlin, we were completely in love with one another, but she had always said she didn't want children, so when she got pregnant, all hell broke loose. She wanted to have an abortion and I wouldn't let her, I didn't know if I could be a father, but I knew I wasn't going to let her kill our baby. So I convinced her to carry the baby to term, I was hoping she would change her mind, after bonding with the baby for nine months." Booth looked to Brennan to see if he should continue, she nodded.

"She of course went into labor literally five minutes after graduation, I stayed with her the entire time she was in labor and in the hospital, but when they brought in Lauren, Caitlin didn't even want to hold her. She told me, she wasn't going to keep the baby. As you can imagine, I wasn't okay with that, and being her father, legally I could have custody."

"I told the nurse that her name was Lauren Marie Booth and that I was her father and would be talking her home. I said goodbye to Caitlin and I took Lauren home. I didn't see Caitlin again until Lauren's sixth birthday. She had tracked us down and had decided she made a mistake in the hospital and wanted to get to know Lauren, but she wasn't what she seemed, guilt had eaten her up, pushed her to drugs and prostitution. I wouldn't let her near Lauren. I did enroll her in a program to get help, but I never saw her again. I haven't told Lauren any of this, I will when she's a little older, as far as she knows her mom loved her but couldn't care for her, so she got me instead."

Both were quite for a moment processing the painful story, neither knowing Lauren had heard the entire thing.

"That was really brave of you Booth, to just jump into fatherhood like that." Brennan stated.

"I didn't have a choice once they handed me that beautiful little girl I was hooked, I was never going to let her go. I loved her completely."

"I have some questions, can I ask them?" Brennan asked trying to be kind.

"Of course."

"Who did she stay with while you were in the military?"

"She stayed with my brother Jared and Pops. Any more?" Booth asked.

"What did Caitlin look like?"

"She was beautiful, tall, thin, ran track. She had long red hair, bright green eyes, and eyelashes that went on for miles. But she's nothing compared to you."

Brennan smiled. "You can see some similarities in Lauren, her hair is brown like yours but has a copper tint to it, making it more auburn, and I knew her athletic build could have come from you, but it was different that yours. I'm glad she had your eyes though. They're perfect for her."

"Well thanks Bones, I tried." Booth joked.

"So she plays softball correct?"

"Yep, she's very good at it." Booth said proudly.

"Hey guys." Lauren said as she padded into the room, her long hair placed in a haphazard bun atop her head, and donning a tank and pj bottoms.

"Hey kid." Booth smiled.

"Hi Lauren." Brennan said warmly sitting up.

"Dad will you help me rewrap my wrist before I go to bed?"

Five minutes and a few choice words from Booth later did Brennan step in. "Booth, I can do it. May I?" She asked turning to Lauren who smiled and nodded. In one fluid motion Brennan had Lauren's wrist wrapped properly in the ace bandage and the clips fastened.

"How did you do that?" Booth asked very exasperatedly.

"It's easy. I'll show you sometime. But I should be going it's getting late." Brennan explained.

"Goodnight Lauren." Brennan said giving the teen a hug.

"Goodnight Tempe." She returned and made her way to her room.

"Goodnight Booth, she's amazing, thanks for letting me get to know her, and for telling your story, you really are perfect." She leaned in and kissed him gently, he deepened the kiss which she returned, when forced to breath they broke apart smiling.

"Goodnight Bones." Booth whispered pulling her into a hug before she left.

Booth stood there smiling for a moment before going to find Lauren and tell her goodnight.

* * *

><p>So you all know the rules five reviews! And i'm hoping to post again to tomorrow depending on what you all tell me!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't get five review last night, but because I was excited I decided to share this next chapter with you! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Lauren, you need to get up." Booth said as he gently shook his daughter awake.<p>

"Why? You said we weren't going anywhere but to the doctors, and the doctor's office isn't open at six in the morning."

"I know, but there is something you need to see." Booth persisted.

Annoyed, but moving he was able to get Lauren to look out the window. It took her a moment to realize what she was seeing, rain.

"You woke me up for rain?" She asked really annoyed now.

"Yes, well no, that's just the first part of your surprise." Booth said smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"You're crazy, I'm going to have to have you committed."

"That's my girl so happy in the morning!" Booth teased.

He lead Lauren out to the kitchen table and sat her down in front of a plate holding a cinnabun with a candle in it.

"Happy Birthday!" Booth said happily.

Lauren smiled. "Thanks dad."

"Oh okay, blow out the candle and it's time for presents!"

Lauren giggled and did as she was told.

"Okay presents!" Booth smiled and handed her a laptop with a bow on it.

"No way dad!" Lauren gushed.

"You're in high school now, and you're responsible, I figured you deserved it. But that's not all." Booth said running to his room, when he returned he had a his arms behind his back.

"What is it?" Lauren asked her eyes sparkling.

Booth excitedly handed Lauren the gift. And it was alive.

"Dad! You got me a dog!" She squealed with joy as the chocolate lab puppy licked her face.

"Well I figure you're fourteen and in high school and therefore responsible for the thinks that a dog needs."

"She's perfect! Thanks dad!" She gushed, then suddenly her face fell. "Dad, what are we going to do with her while we're gone today? We need to go get dog supplies."

"Ah, follow me." Booth smiled as he led her to the bathroom which had a baby gate blocking the door.

"What's that?" Lauren asked.

"That is only the coolest thing ever, it's a baby gate. It keeps the baby or in this case puppy from getting into or out of a certain room. I kept them from when you were a baby, you used to get into everything."

"And she'll be okay in there?"

"Perfectly fine, we'll leave her some water and ham, and some newspaper's on the floor in case she need to use the potty." Booth explained. "So why don't you take her and get dressed, we need to get going."

"Okay!" Lauren agreed setting the curious puppy down, who was then content to simply follow her into her room.

Booth had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door, he was surprised to Bones when he opened it.

"Hi, I know it's early but I didn't know when you taking Lauren to the doctors but, I brought her a present." Brennan explained.

"Bones, you didn't have to do that." Booth smiled knowing she was trying to be more open and connected with Lauren.

"It's her birthday, everybody deserves gifts on there birthday." She explained.

"I'll go get her."

When Booth returned he was holding the now rowdy puppy as it was chewing softly on his fingers and Lauren ready for the day trailing behind.

"I think she's teething. Parker used to do the same thing." Lauren observed. Then noticed Brennan. "Oh, hi Tempe."

"Happy Birthday Lauren, I brought you something." Brennan smiled and handed the girl a box.

Inside lay a heart shaped emerald dangling gently from the gold chain. Lauren sucked in a huge breath, eyes growing wide.

"It's beautiful, but you shouldn't have, it's too much." She stammered.

Brennan smiled wider. "I think it's just perfect, every girl deserves a nice piece of jewelry, besides the emerald will bring out the green in you eyes." She explained as she latched the necklace around the girl's neck. "Not to mention it's your birthstone, and it means patience, understanding and foresight." I think it's very fitting.

Brennan was surprised when she found herself being hugged by Lauren. "Thank you, really." She whispered sincerely.

Booth watched from the kitchen smiling, but he was going to have to talk to his partner about the cost of such a gift.

"Would you like to come with dad and I today? It's not anything interesting, but we have to go to the doctors and to the pet store." Lauren asked, looking to her dad for permission and then back at Brennan for an answer.

"I'd love too." She answered.

"Great!" Booth answered, "Lauren go put the puppy in the bathroom."

Brennan scrunched up her face. "Booth the bathroom is not an appropriate facility for a dog."

He chuckled, "Come here Bones," He waver her over so he could show her the bathroom. "She's only staying in here until we get home with her supplies."

Brennan looked unconvinced. "If you're sure."

"I am." He answered.

"What's that thing blocking door?" She asked as they crossed the apartment. Lauren and Booth both laughed. "I'll explain later Bones."

* * *

><p>"Are we going to have to save the doctor?" Lauren asked Booth quietly as she and him were watching Brennan harass the poor doctor outside the door.<p>

"I think we might."

Brennan entered the room then. "I was simply explaining to the doctor that you do not in any way have a green-stick fracture, and merely hairline fractures to your ulna and radius, due to the force of the ball. The nurse will be here shortly to place you in a brace. You should be healed in three to four weeks."

"Thanks Bones." Booth told her.

"It wasn't a problem, but we seriously need to consider better health care for her, that doctor was completely incompetent." Brennan hadn't realized she addressed Booth as her significant other, nor had she noticed the use of 'we', and the implied notion that her and Booth were a team in raising Lauren, but Booth certainly had, and he had to admit he liked it.

Three hours and two basket carts full later, did the trio re-enter the Booth home.

Booth flumped down on the couch. "I'm exhausted!"

"I'd have to agree." Brennan stated sitting down next to him, as Lauren placed the pink collar around the newly named Phoebe's neck. And proceeded to unpack the rest of the dogs new belongings.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I have a few for questions for you, regarding you and Lauren if you don't mind."

"No, go right ahead, we agreed to open with each other." Booth's words comforting the then tense Brennan who was secretly wishing she could just tell Booth the news that would be affecting not just her life but, his and Lauren's as well.

* * *

><p>Ohhh! What do you think she is hiding from Booth and wants to tell him? And what will Booth's answers be regarding Brennan's questions! Stay tuned to find out! Five reviews and please tell me what you think she is hiding, I might just use it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts I really appreciate them, and if any of you are reading my other Bones fic His Baby Girl, the next chapter should be up later this evening or sometime tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it!

* * *

><p>"So, what did you do that first year? To support Lauren, I mean?"<p>

"I worked the job of wonders, I flipped burgers at the local greasy spoon, in my hometown. It wasn't fabulous, but it paid for Lauren's doctors bills, and necessities and my car. I couldn't ride my motorcycle anymore, besides the car pops had didn't have a heater, I wasn't about to let Lauren freeze in the winter."

"Who watched her while you were working?" Brennan continued.

"Well I worked full time for a year then I enlisted, I wanted to wait until Lauren was old enough to walk and talk, and I needed the money and college education, so that's why I went into the Rangers. But, Pops watched her during the day until I came home, and after I left, Jared watched her when he got home from school. I was only gone two years, then they sent me home to get my education, and Lauren and I tackled world of college." Booth explained.

"That's incredible. How did you do that?" Brennan asked in awe.

"Well the army was paying for my schooling, and I always knew I wanted to do some good in the world, so I majored in criminal justice, and minored in English. I was looking to being a street cop, when I was told due to my army experience I could apply for the FBI, the pay was better, and so was the insurance and with a baby, it was needed."

"But what about Lauren? Where was she?"

"She's already been through four years of college." Booth joked.

"Booth, that's impossible she's only thirteen." Brennan chided.

"I know Bones but pops and Jared couldn't watch her anymore and I didn't have a babysitting service so she came to class with me. I'd set her up on the floor next me on a blanket, and she'd play, or nap, eat her snacks, she was really quiet. Sometimes I'd hold her in my lap, as I took notes, the professor's didn't mind so long as I got my work done and she was quiet."

"Wow, I'm very proud of you Booth. Not many people would want an education that bad to take their child with them to class." Brennan beamed.

"Well I was taking the classes for her. She was the reason I did anything good with my life." Booth explained.

"I don't believe that. You would have turned out just fine, had you not had Lauren, yes maybe she was for the better, but you would've been fine."

Booth smiled, "Thanks Bones."

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Lauren said loudly shaking her father from his sleep. "Dad, come on! Rebecca's on the phone!"<p>

"Okay, I'm up." Booth muttered taking the phone for a hardly awake Lauren. "Hey Becs what do you need?"

Lauren had snuggled in close to her dad's side as he finished his phone call with Rebecca and by the time he had hung up, she had fallen back asleep, not wanting to wake her, he quietly slipped out of bed and called the one person he could rely on.

Brennan arrived ten minutes later, panic in her eyes, her hair in a messy ponytail and wearing sweat pants. Booth couldn't have found her sexier.

He gave her a kiss as she walked inside. Which she returned before breaking them apart.

"Booth what happened? Is Lauren okay? Or Parker?" She asked worried.

"Everyone is fine, but Rebecca's dad died and she has to fly back home, so she want's me to keep Parker, because she doesn't know how long she will be gone, but Parker has the flu. So I called you to stay with Lauren for the night, Rebecca's flight leaves in a half an hour and I'm going to go stay with Parker, then bring him over here in the morning. Do you mind staying with her?" Booth asked after explaining the situation.

"No, I don't mind staying at all, thanks for calling me actually, it means a lot. You go take care of Parker, I'll look after Lauren, and tell Rebecca I'm sorry for her loss."

"Okay, thanks Bones. Lauren and Phoebe ended up in my bed after she brought me the phone, you can just go join them in there."

Brennan nodded then gave Booth a hug. "Come home soon." She whispered into his shoulder. Booth just smiled.

* * *

><p>"Rebecca?" Booth called as quietly as he could upon entering his ex's apartment.<p>

"In the kitchen Seeley." She called back, to this day she was probably the only person who could get away with calling him that.

He quickly embraced Rebecca, holding her tight, "I'm so sorry Becs." Booth said rubbing her back.

"It's okay, I knew he was dying, I just didn't think it would be this soon. And I feel awful, I never took Parker to meet them, but I just couldn't, not after my childhood." Rebecca sobbed into Booth's shoulder.

"It's okay, you did what you thought was in Parker's best interest, no one is going to fault you for that, I certainly am not."

"Thanks Seeley. I better be going, I'll call when I land, and I'll call to tell Parker goodnight tomorrow. He's in his room, sleeping finally, so please don't wake him up until you have too." Rebecca explained.

"I won't." Booth promised the anxious mother.

"I feel bad leaving him. Of course he'll be fine with you and Lauren, but you know, you don't like to leave your kids."

Booth nodded in understanding. "Go, call us when you get there."

Rebecca nodded, as she slipped out of the apartment.

Booth quietly made himself comfortable on the couch, it had been a long night.

* * *

><p>Brennan padded softly into Booth's room and made herself comfortable next to the teen and the sleeping puppy. She inhaled deeply, the pillow smelled like Booth. She smiled softly, moving a strand of hair off of Lauren's face and gently petted the dog behind the ears, before falling softly to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>It was nine in the morning when the Booth boys joined the girls at the apartment. Lauren and Brennan had made breakfast, and were watching TV when the boys entered.<p>

"Hey Booth, hello Parker." Brennan greeted them.

"Hey there Bones." Booth answered.

"Hi Parker." Lauren said giving her younger brother a hug.

"Hi Lor." Parker answered not yet able to pronounce Lauren.

"Hey bub why don't you take your stuff to your room then you can come watch TV with Lauren." Booth suggested to the boy.

"Okay dad." he answered and id as he was told.

He then led Bones into the kitchen. "How was your night?" He asked her.

"It was fine, we got up about an hour ago, I didn't have any problems."

"Good, I'm glad, and I'm glad you're here." He said kissing her.

"I'll stay as long as you need." She promised.

"How does forever sound?" He asked jokingly.

"Booth." She chided while giggling.

Lauren had struck up a game of cars with parker in the living room, when Brennan suggested that Booth go shower, she would watch the children.

When Booth was showered he padded into the living room to find Parker asleep on the couch laying in Lauren's lap and Phoebe guarding booth of them at their feet, he couldn't however find Bones. He was about to look in the kitchen when he noticed the hall bathroom light on.

He knocked gently on the door, "Bones?" No answer.

He gently swung the door open, to find Brennan vomiting.

"Oh, Bones, Parker shared with you! I'm sorry!" He said rubbing her back. He didn't however expect her to sit down leaning against the bathtub with tears in her eyes.

Booth knelt down next to her. "It's okay baby, everyone gets the flu sometimes, you can stay here with us, until you fell better." He assured her.

"Booth it's not the flu. It's morning sickness, I'm pregnant, it's yours." Brennan finally admitting her tearful eyes looking to Booth's face, expecting anything, but a smile.

* * *

><p>So you know the rules! Review and I'll post again soon! Please tell me what you think!<p>

Kayla


	5. Chapter 5

Huge thanks once again for the reviews and alerts they mean a lot to me!

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you Bones and I'm going to love this baby." <em>His words echoed through Brennan's mind as he drove her the short distance to her apartment, so she could change, it probably would've be deemed unprofessional to show up at the crime scene in her pajamas. The partners were silent as they rode the elevator up to Bones' floor, she unlocked her door, and allowed him entry before placing her bag on her sofa.

"I'll be right out, make yourself comfortable." She offered him with a small smile.

She decided on a quick shower first, she stripped her clothes from her lithe body and stepped under the warm gentle spray. She just needed a minute to get her emotion under control. She felt relieved at telling him the news and happy, this was a happy thing was it not? But she still felt worried. How would this affect her job? Lauren and Parker's life? Let alone hers and Booths.

She let the tears finally fall in near silence, not noticing her partner entering the small bathroom.

"Bones talk to me please." Booth pleaded as he sat on her closed toilet.

"Booth, I'm…"

"Don't you dare say you're fine." He interrupted.

She poked her head out of the shower curtain, "If you go get me some clothes, I'll talk to you on the way to scene. I'd prefer to wear jeans, and long sleeves."

"You got it baby." Booth went about trying to find his girlfriend some clothes, which actually was harder than he thought. He pulled out her faded skinny jeans that he had always admired, and he then found a white long sleeved shirt with a painted blue flower on it, he added a blue undershirt as well as a white matching bra and panties set, and some blue socks.

"Okay, Bones here you go." He said setting the clothes down beside her on the sink, she was running the brush through her hair, and had just finished applying moisturizer with sunscreen to her face.

She turned to Booth, "Thanks, I'll be right out." She shut the door, to finish getting dressed, not that he hadn't seen her before, but she felt unsettled enough to close the door. When she emerged she had pulled her hair away from her face and added her black boots and a blue sweater.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." She informed her partner, as she grabbed her bag.

He waited until they were out of the apartment and gently laced his fingers with hers. "I know you're scared but we're going to be okay." he assured her as they made their way to the SUV.

"Okay, Bones spill it." Booth said once he was sure she was settled in.

"I find myself feeling as though, I love you, and I love Lauren and Parker, but, we just officially started out and now we're expecting a baby. I'm worried that it'll prove to be too much and you'll change your mind. I mean you already have two kids, and this one makes three. I, I, don't want to loose you Booth, I can't loose you." She said looking at her hands.

"Bones, I love you too, and I'm even more in love with you because you love my kids and treat them as your own. And yeah I have responsibilities to them, but I do to you too, and to this baby, _our_ baby. And you'd have to kill me to get me away from you. You're stuck with me." He told her sincerely as they pulled into the scene.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. And we're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"We're going to be perfect." He said leaning over and giving her a kiss. "Let's go to work!" He said excitedly as they pulled apart, making her smile.

* * *

><p>The body was almost more than Brennan's stomach could take, and that was from above the pit it was laying in.<p>

"Booth, will you help me down there?" Brennan asked turning to Booth.

"Yeah.." He answered wrapping his arms around her torso, just under her breasts so as not to squish his growing a baby, and he eased her into the pit, his hands sliding up her arms as he lowered her down, he didn't let her go, until he knew her feet were solidly on the ground.

"Hand me my kit please." He tossed her the bag, she pulled out her flashlight and began telling him things to record.

"Pronounced trauma to the coccyx and the sacrum, dislocation of the humorous from the sternum, elevated and spread scapula. Female, around five foot, three inches, fifteen to seventeen years old."

"Did you understand any of that?" The cop who had secured the scene asked Booth.

"Every word, basically her ass is broken, and her shoulder is dislocated."

"She couldn't have just said that?"

"She did." Booth answered looking at the man.

"Booth, I'd like out of here now." Brennan called to him.

"Well got to get my scientist out of the death hole, talk to you later." Booth told the cop.

* * *

><p>After they made it to the Jeffersonian, Brennan began giving directions. "Mr. Bray I would like these remains to be de-fleshed and x-rayed and then placed on the exam table, I'll look at them first thing in the morning. Dr. Hodgins, here are the dirt samples from the area where she was found, maybe you help determine where she came from, and long she's been there?" Brennan asked handing the samples over to him.<p>

"Sure thing Dr.B, I'll get right on it." He promised.

"Angela when the scull is cleaned could you do a reconstruction and maybe we can identify her."

"Absolutely sweetie." The artist nodded.

Booth and Brennan then made their way to her office, she sat down at her desk and began transferring some files over to her flash drive.

"So Bones, what would you say to moving in with Lauren and I? I'd like to be there for your pregnancy, I mean I didn't get to help Rebecca, or Caitlin for that matter." Booth asked quietly.

Brennan's eyes snapped to his. "Are you sure? I mean that's a big step, and what about Lauren?"

"Actually it seems right Bones, we've known each other for over a year now and been dating for three months depending on your definition of the word date, and now we're having a baby, we're going to be a family Bones, why not make it official?" He explained.

"I've never had a family before." She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm not ready to marry you Booth, if that's what you meant by making it official, but I will move in with you, or perhaps we look for a bigger place, what with there being three kids and us. I want to share all of this with you."

Booth's smile couldn't have been bigger. "I'll call the realtor tomorrow, but how about we go home to our kids and tell them the big news?"

"Our kids?" she questioned.

"Yep, you are officially mama Bones, if you want to be of course. If not they still get to be apart of your life."

"I'd like that, Booth, the mom part. I love them too." She answered. "Just let me get some things packed up here and we can go."

* * *

><p>"Lauren? Parker?" Booth called as he hung his and Brennan's jackets up.<p>

"Shhh!" Lauren scolded running into the living room Phoebe following right behind. "I just got him bathed and to sleep! You wake him up and you'll be in trouble!" She scolded her father.

"Thanks for doing that kid." Booth said hugging her.

"It was fine, except he didn't quite make it to the bathroom once, and you get to clean that up, I'm so not doing it." she explained to him.

"Where?"

"Kitchen."

"Hi Tempe, you staying over again?" Lauren asked giving the anthropologist a hug.

"So long as you're okay with it." Brennan answered.

"You can stay here all the time." They lapsed into a comfortable silence that was soon disturbed by Booth from the kitchen.

"Holy shit! What does that boy eat?" Booth exclaimed while cleaning up the mess.

Brennan moved to go help her partner, when her arm was caught by Lauren, "Trust me , it's worse than a dead body, you do not want to go in there."

The girls were very much then run over by Booth in his haste to get to the bathroom. "I need to shower! Then we'll talk!" He said as he ran by.

"Well you don't see that everyday." Lauren muttered handing Phoebe a bone. "You can make yourself comfortable you know, I won't bite you, don't tell dad, but I like having you around a lot more than Rebecca. She didn't ever really like me."

"Thank you Lauren, and I want you to know, I like you very much." Brennan told her, making her smile.

The girls decided to make dinner while they waited for Booth to get out of the shower. They did a lot of talking and both found themselves being drawn closer to the other, Brennan found it easy to open up with Lauren, something she had only felt comfortable with Angela and Booth, before.

"Something smells incredible!" Booth said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank your daughter, I was only in charge of salad and bread." Brennan informed him.

"What'd you make kid?" he asked.

"Minestrone." she answered. "Can you set the table? It's almost done."

Booth did as he was told and the three share an enjoyable meal, the booth decided it was time to talk.

"Lauren, Bones and I have something we'd like to share with you." He started out. "Bones is pregnant. What do you think about that?"

"I think it's great!" she answered hugging both of them.

"Do you have any questions for us? Its fine if you do?" Brennan asked.

"Is it going to be like when Rebecca was pregnant with Parker, and we never to got to see her, or him for that matter? I'd be a really good older sister." She asked.

"No, this would be nothing like that. In fact Bones is moving in with us, and we're going to look at a bigger house tomorrow, you're more than welcome to join us." Booth answered.

"So, are you gonna get married? Will you be my mom?"

"We're not getting married right away, but maybe someday we will. And I'd be honored if you considered me your mom." Brennan told the girl.

Lauren was quiet for a minute. "Okay. I like this. Nigh mom, night dad." She said taking Phoebe down the hall with her.

"She called me mom." Brennan said smiling.

"She sure did." Booth agreed smiling too. "I think this is the beginning of something very special Bones."

* * *

><p>Okay five reviews! Please let me know what you think, I'd really like some feedback! More case and house hunting in the next chapter, plus we'll get to see more of Parker, and we'll be hearing from Rebecca.<p>

Kayla


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so this chapter turned out to be more of a filler than I wanted, but it was needed to flow into the next part. Now that this story is up and rolling I'm going to say expect an update once a week for sure, and maybe more depending on my schedule, and creative juices. So enjoy and don't forget to review! And thanks for all the alerts ands the (four) I ask for five, reviews I got!

* * *

><p>"Hey Bones the realtor called, she's got a few houses to show us." Booth told his girlfriend as she was pulling in her shoes.<p>

"Okay, we should go, the sooner we find a bigger place the better. I called the lab and told them I would be in later today. Are the kids ready to go?"

"Yep, they're just waiting on us."

"Well than lets go."

The first two houses they had seen had not been what they wanted, but as they pulled up outside the colonial style home they were looking at next, Booth had a feeling that this could be the one.

The group filed out of the vehicles and followed Lilah the realtor to the door as she unlocked it, she began to explain about the home. "It has a designer kitchen, six bedrooms, four bathrooms, an office, a living room, dining room and reading nook if you will. It also has a rather large backyard, the family that lived here before had installed a sand box, a jungle gym, a swing set and a large grass field, and a patio. There is also an indoor pool and hot tub, with a retractable roof over it. I'll let you all wonder around and if you have any questions feel free to ask."

"Booth, I love this kitchen and the reading nook, should be able to adequately hold all of my books. The office is big enough for us each to have a desk in there." Brennan was explaining as they continued to look around.

"Oh my goodness." Lauren breathed as she looked into one of the bedrooms. "This is the size of our entire apartment." She told Booth as they looked around, "And it has it's own bathroom!" She squealed.

"Two of the bedrooms are like that, this one and the master bedroom. Then there is another bathroom down the hall and one downstairs." Lilah explained. "All the bedrooms are this size, except for the master which is slightly larger and has a balcony."

"Booth, I think this place is perfect." Brennan said as they were looking at the back yard from the balcony. "Six rooms is perfect, the kids and each have their own rooms, and we have extra in case of guests."

"I agree Bones, and I love the backyard, it's perfect for Parker and for playing when our other little one arrives. I think this is for us. Let's go talk to Lilah."

"We'd like to put in an offer for this place." Brennan told her.

"Perfect! Now due to the nature of this home, I can give you a lower rate, because obviously some things need to be repaired, and you're the only one's interested, so if I can have your signatures here, you'll be all ready for your new home." She informed them.

Both partners signed the document and then were handed a set of keys.

"Enjoy your new home." Lilah said as she left the little family standing in the kitchen.

"This place ours?" Parker asked eyes wide.

"It is now bub!" Booth said excitedly as he picked the boy up.

"Can I have the room with the bathroom in it?" Lauren asked.

"I don't see why you can't" Brennan answered.

"Yay!"

"Well, I need to get to lab, but ill call and check in later." Brennan said giving Booth a kiss. "Bye kids."

"Well I think we've got some moving to do guys, what do you say we get started?" Booth asked the kids after Brennan had left.

It had been a long day when Brennan had returned to the house, Booth requesting that she meet them there. Her eyes grew wide when she entered the once empty home and saw it nearly furnished.

"Booth, how?" was all she could think to say.

"The kids helped me. Now I put your bed in our bedroom, since it's way more comfortable than mine, and I placed all your bedroom furniture in there as well, and all the furniture from my room ended up in one of the guest rooms. Both Lauren and Parker's rooms are set up, and I moved all of our clothing and shoes into the room. Now I placed all your books into boxes and set them in the nook, I figured I'd let you place them where you wanted. As for the kitchen I just combined all the stuff we both had, and I figured we'd furnish the living room, office, and spare bedroom together. What do you think?" Booth finished.

"I think it's perfect. I, thank you for moving us in." She said hugging him close to her.

"No problem Bones."

"Can I go check on the kids?"

"Of course you can."

* * *

><p>"Hey Lauren, I have an idea, I'll need to run it by your father first of course, but how would you feel if we moved all of this furniture into a guest bedroom and we get you all new furniture, and you can decorate the room and bathroom as you please." Brennan asked the girl who was reading.<p>

"Really? I'd love that." Lauren gushed.

"I'll let you know what he says, goodnight."

"Goodnight mom." Lauren answered.

After assuring Parker was asleep did she join Booth in the bedroom.

"Rebecca called she's going to be gone at least another week, things down there aren't going well." Booth told Brennan.

"That's too bad, but we get Parker for that much longer." Brennan said smiling. "Well, Angela was able to do a reconstruction, we're just waiting for an ID, unfortunately there's no more we can do until that comes in."

Booth pulled her close as she snuggled into bed, "We'll figure it out Bones, we always do."

"I know." Brennan answered falling asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>SO im expecting at least 5 reviews! Don't let me down! You don't even have to mention this chapter, just tell me what you like, or what you want to see!<p>

Kayla


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so in case you didn't see the rating on this story went up due to themes discussed in this chapter. If I offend anyone I apologize. But here is your weekly update.

* * *

><p>"Bones, what time is this appointment supposed to be at?" Booth asked impatiently as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital.<p>

"Five."

"Bones, it's Five thirty."

"Booth this doctor is the best in her field, I refuse to have our child examined by anyone less qualified."

"If you insist."

It was then that a nurse decided to call for them to follow her back, she weighed and measured Brennan's stomach, then had them wait in the room for the doctor.

"Are we going to find out the sex of the baby?" Booth asked excitedly.

"We can try, it depends on the position of the baby. But I would like to know, it gives us a more accurate idea, so we can discuss names and nursery themes." Brennan answered from her spot on the table.

"Hello, Temperance, how are you today?" Dr. Reed asked entering the room.

"I'm doing great, Dr. Reed, this is the baby's father and my boyfriend Seeley Booth." Brennan introduced the two.

"It's very nice to meet you, are you excited to see your baby?" She asked him.

"Are you kidding I'm ecstatic, I have two other kids but I never got to be a part of the pregnancy like this before."

"I think it's important for every father to experience pregnancy with their significant other." Dr. Reed answered, "So you're at sixteen weeks, four months translated. Now depending on the baby's position we might be able to determine sex. Would you like me to see?"

"Yes!" The partners answered in unison.

"Okay, well here is her head, it's the right size for her age, and here you can see her fingers and toes." Dr. Reed pointed out to the couple on the screen.

"Her?" Booth asked.

"Congratulations it's a girl."

"We get to have a daughter." Brennan smiled.

"Well as far as your results go, you're right on track, so I'll expect to see you again in two months. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Booth." Dr. Reed said excusing herself.

The couple was walking down the hallway when they were rushed aside by an EMS team and the on call triage team.

"Female, fourteen, found at the softball fields. She was practicing alone, when she was attacked. No, ID and she's non responsive." The EMT told the doctor in a hurry.

"Lauren." Booth whispered eyes growing wide as he ran after the gurney, Brennan following behind.

"Wait! I need to see her! I think that's my daughter!" Booth yelled, the plaid socked feet looking familiar.

The gurney stopped moving. "Sir? Is this your daughter?" The doctor asked. "If so, I need your consent to operate."

"Yes, that's my daughter." Booth answered as he looked over Lauren. She had a bruise forming on her forehead over her right eye, a busted lip, bruises forming in the shape of hand prints on her wrists and torn clothing. Her cleats lying beside her.

"Sir, follow this nurse and she's going to have you fill out some paperwork, and someone will be out shortly to talk to you." The doctor informed him before wheeling Lauren away.

"Bones, she looked so broken, my baby girl." Booth said as Brennan grasped his hand and led him over to some chairs, so she could fill out the paperwork the nurse had given them.

Brennan had finished with the paperwork and had managed to gain a signature out of Booth when the EMT's were seen walking towards the exit.

"The girl you just brought in, she's my daughter what happened to her?" Booth demanded cornering the duo.

"We responded to the call, and found her laying in the grass of the softball fields, she looked as though she was sleeping until we got closer and saw how roughed up she was. Her backpack and cleats were next to her, we tried getting her to respond but she was unconscious. You'll have to wait for the doctor to tell you more. I'm very sorry." The older EMT told Booth.

"Call Hodgins, I wand him to analyze her shoes and backpack and look over the fields for any evidence. And have Angela come here, maybe Lauren can describe her attacker to Ange." Booth told Brennan as he picked up his own cell to call the FBI.

After phone calls had been made all that there was to do was wait. Three hours later the doctor came to talk to Booth and Brennan.

"Okay, your daughter had a punctured lung, making it hard for her to breath, so she's on oxygen. We were able to reset her rib, and reset her dislocated shoulder. Those were the major injuries. We cleaned and dressed her abrasions, but she was sexually assaulted, we took a rape kit, and handed it over to authorities. As for now there is no way to determine if she'll conceive. But physically she should recover. You can see her now." The doctor told the pointing her room out to them.

"She looks so small, and broken laying there with gauze and tubes everywhere." Booth whispered looking through the window.

"Lauren is strong Booth, she'll be okay." Brennan assured him squeezing his hand as they entered her room.

Booth placed a kiss on Lauren's unbruised portion of forehead, and grasped her hand. "Hey baby girl, dad and Bones are here now, everything is going to be just fine." Booth promised her.

Lauren squeezed her dad's hand back and reached for Brennan's which she willingly gave the girl. "Mom, dad, I, It was so awful." She said before letting the tears fall.

"We will find out who did this Lauren." Brennan promised.

"Thanks mom."

"You don't have to worry about being alone either, one of us will be here at all times." Booth told her moving her hair out of her face.

"You don't have to do that dad, you have a job."

"You're right I do, and it's called being a dad."

Lauren smiled softly. "I know what happened and what the doctors said, they couldn't tell me if I'm pregnant or going to be pregnant. I'm scared."

"Hey, we'll find out as soon as we can, and whatever happens we're here for you and love you." Brennan said.

"I know, I just." Lauren wasn't able to finish before she started crying again.

Booth gently scooted her over and cradled her against his chest, hoping to help chase the demons away.

For both of them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bren, think I can talk to her?" Angela asked.<p>

"Not right now, Booth just got her to relax, enough to fall asleep. But you can come back tomorrow." Brennan answered from her position in the chair diagonal to Lauren's bed.

"You cannot sleep in that chair. I'm not letting you, you're pregnant." Angela scolded.

"She could be too, Ange. I'm so scared for her." Brennan confided to her best friend.

"Oh, poor thing." Angela whispered. "How's Booth?"

"He refuses to leave her side. He feels like he failed to protect her."

"But he didn't. No one could've known this would happen."

"How's Hodgins doing?" Brennan asked.

"He's sorting through it was we speak. His exact words were, 'I'm not stopping until I know whoever hurt her is locked behind bars or in the ground.' Everyone loves her."

"I know, I love her too."

"Come on Brennan, tell Booth goodnight, I'm taking you home and we'll come back first thing in the morning with new clothes for him, and her." Angela said commandingly.

"Ang,"

"Now."

* * *

><p>Alright at least five reviews! Thanks!<p>

Kayla


	8. Chapter 8

I decied to give you all another update this week because I was feeling creative and because of your responces to yesterdays chapter. I hope this doesn't disappoint!

* * *

><p>"Damn it Bones! We've ran down every lead and person that we could, but we still haven't found this guy!" Booth yelled in frustration his fists thumping against the steering wheel.<p>

"He's done this before." Brennan stated.

"What?"

"He must have done this before, and he got away with it. My guess is. he's what's your word? Slimy. He'll have changed his name and probably his outer appearance."

"And because of that he has never been caught?" Booth questioned.

"I had Angela pull up records and there are five other cases exactly like Lauren's all over the U.S. He moves regions after every attack. I've requested the DNA sampled that were taken from those cases to be sent to Jeffersonian so that Cam can see if they are a match, if they are, you can request case files and maybe we'll get something to go off of." Brennan explained.

"I hope so Bones."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"Hey Lauren how are you feeling today?" Brennan asked sitting on the end of the girl's bed.<p>

"I'm tired today, but I'll be okay." She answered playing with her fingers.

"Is there something else wrong?" Brennan asked concerned. "Should I go get your father?"

"No!" Lauren nearly yelled startling Brennan. "I mean, I'd like to talk to you first." She clarified her voice becoming softer. "I missed my period, so I had Aunt Angie bring me a pregnancy test, because you and dad were at work. It was positive."

"Oh." Brennan let out a large rush of air. "Okay, I'll have you come with me to the lab tomorrow morning and have Cam take a sample of your blood, she'll be able to tell us if your actually pregnant. But for now, just relax, it could be stress induced."

"But what if it's not?" Lauren asked.

"Then we sit down and have a discussion with Booth, and decide what is best for you, and what we're going to do."

"Anyway on a happier subject, I was wondering about her nursery, I was thinking we could do a polka dot sorta theme. You know in black and shades of pink. What do you think? Ultimately it's up to you but I thought that would look nice but not be overly girly." Lauren suggested.

"I'll have to look into it, but it does sound acceptable." Brennan agreed smiling at Lauren. "So Booth and I were discussing schooling and we thought depending on how you felt, that maybe we should home school you, after this event. And myself and the team would be your teachers if you will. Angela for art, Hodgins for bugs, minerals, and math, Cam for biology, and myself for anatomy. And Booth for history. You don't have to decide tonight, but I thought I'd let you know so you can start thinking about it."

Lauren nodded. "Thanks mom."

"No problem. Good night Lauren." Brennan answered going to tell Booth what they discussed, feeling she needed his help, in what to do.

* * *

><p>"Is Lauren ready to go?" Brennan asked Booth as she was pouring her tea.<p>

"I checked on her a few minutes ago, I thought she was, but I'll go try again." Booth answered. "Lauren, we need to go, are you okay?"

"Can you send mom in?" She asked through the door.

"Sure can. Bones, she needs you." Booth called.

"Can you help me? My bandage came off, and dad, well he's a guy and you know." Lauren muttered lifting her shirt so that Brennan could see the bandage laying beneath her left breast.

"Yes, I do understand." Brennan answered taping the gauze back into place. "Okay you're good as new."

"Thanks." Lauren answered following her parents out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay Lauren I need you to clench your hand into a fist a few times for me to get your blood flowing." Cam explained as she gently thumped the veins at Lauren's elbow. "Okay when I say three take a big breath and look at Booth. One, two, three.." Cam recited inserting the needle as fast and gently as possible, but Lauren had still felt it and her eyes opened wide as they were locked with Booths.<p>

"All done." Cam said applying a bandage to Lauren's arm. "We should have the results by the end of today."

"Thanks, Cam." Booth said.

"Don't worry about it Big Guy." Cam answered rubbing Lauren's back as they exited her office.

"Dad, I thought about what you and Bones thought of me being home schooled and I think I'd like to do that. I mean everyone knows what happened and I'm tired of having to answer everyone's questions about it. It was bad enough to go through once." Lauren told him.

"I think you made a wise decision, Bones and I will talk to the squints about it later tonight. But for now, let's get you and Phoebe home." Booth answered handing the leash over to Lauren. It had been three weeks since the attack so he had Phoebe trained in defense, and if Lauren said the code work she would attack whoever came near her unless they knew the code word to stop Phoebe. Booth couldn't give Lauren a gun and he couldn't be with her at all times, so he had Phoebe set up for duty and he could have sworn that she wore the vest saying she was a 'help dog' with pride. It even had the FBI logo on it.

* * *

><p>"How long have we been sitting here?" Booth finally had the nerve to ask Brennan.<p>

"Thirty minutes."

"We should go in and talk to her."

"Yes, we should."

"Bones, I, how do we tell her? I mean she's having a baby. What is she going to want to do? Hell, I don't even know what I want her to do!" Booth said exasperated.

"Well being pregnant makes be a little less objective, however I will support her no matter what she chooses to do, and so will you." Brennan stated.

"Of course I will, but she's not quite fifteen!"

"You at her a t eighteen."

"I know I did Bones, so who am I to judge."

"Besides she has us."

"Forever." Booth promised.

When they came inside Booth could've sworn they were in a different house, then he noticed what was going on. It had been cleaned from floor to ceiling.

"Lauren?" Booth called finally finding her in the bathroom scrubbing the tub. "Can I ask what you're doing?"

"I was just, well I started out doing laundry I was just trying to get my mind off those stupid results and to stop running scenario's through my head, so I started to clean and you guys still hadn't come back, so I just kept going, I guess it got a little out of control, but at lease we know it's sanitary." She babbled on.

"Lauren, Booth and I would like to talk to you." Brennan stated calmly.

"I figured that was coming." She mumbled dropping the sponge back into the tub and padding out to the living room.

"We got the results back from Cam." Booth said.

"And?" Lauren asked eyebrows nearly hiding behind her bangs.

"It was positive." Brennan answered.

Lauren shut her eyes tight, as if she didn't look at her parents it wouldn't be true.

"Lauren?" Booth started calmly.

"No." Lauren fired back and ran up the stairs.

Booth moved to follow her when Brennan grasped his arm, "Let her go. She's going to need some time to process this and to be able to make a decision."

* * *

><p>So you all know the rules, review! And maybe I'll update sooner, and i really hope no one is mad at me, everything will work out!<p>

Kayla


	9. Chapter 9

All mistakes belong to me I do not have a beta at this time, however I do read through the chapters before posting and I fix anything I catch. Here is your weekly update and I hope you enjoy. Now based on where this story is going and where I would like to be able to take it I have a sequel in the works, please let me know if any of you would be interested.

* * *

><p>"I'm keeping it." Lauren announced entering her parent's bedroom.<p>

"What?" Booth asked to make sure he had heard correctly.

"I'm going to keep and raise this baby." She repeated settling herself on the foot of the king sized bed.

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked.

"Positive. I know that I'm only fourteen but I also know that I can do it, plus the alternatives are just not options. I can't have an abortion, I will not kill a child before it has a chance to live, also this baby is genetically half of me, I wouldn't be able to live with that. Now, I've thought about adoption but I don't know that I am strong enough to hand over my child to someone else to raise, after I've spent nine months with them, and bonded and grown attached to them. Besides, I if I did choose adoption I would hate never being able to see them again, or have them find out they are adopted and wonder why I didn't want them, or love them." Lauren finished looking to see her parent's responses.

"You've defiantly thought this through." Brennan praised.

"I understand everyone of those decisions Lauren, I came to the same conclusions when I found out I was going to be a father, but are you sure? This is a lot to take on. Of course Bones and I will be here to love you, support you, and help you no matter what, we just want you to be sure that you know we won't be upset if you were to choose another option. "

"I understand that, but this is what I want. I know that this child defiantly wasn't created out of love, or even my own stupid choice, but it's a part of me, a part I already love, no matter how it got there, and I want to do what is right by it. Do you guys think im crazy or wrong?"

"I would never think you are crazy, and even though your brain is not fully developed, I still think that what you are choosing is probably what is right and best for you and for the baby. Yes, you are young, but you are also very capable." Brennan told her honestly.

"Dad?" Lauren asked.

"I had hoped you'd be forty before I became a grandpa, but I think Bones is right, I think you're making the best decision based on your situation, for you and for your child. You're defiantly going to be giving up a lot, but it's worth it, the moment your child smiles up at you, or recognizes your voice, it all becomes worth it." Booth told her.

"Thank you." She told them before hugging them and heading off to bed.

* * *

><p>"Talk to me Booth, I know you are thinking over there." Brennan said.<p>

"I considered her saying that she wanted to keep it, but I didn't really think that would have been her choice. I mean Bones she's only fourteen, but she's making these decisions like an adult and handling them maybe even better than adult would. I'm honestly amazed by her."

"I understand what you mean, and she has always been mature for her age, but she sees the unconditional love you have for her, Parker and for our unborn daughter and she makes her decisions with love, and logic. Very much like you, you often say that the heart trumps the brain, and you are often correct, but I think that Lauren knows how to use them both to make a decision, and she knows that no matter what you'll always be there to love her."

"How did I get so lucky to have the two of, almost three of most amazing girls on the planet?" Booth asked as he pulled Brennan in closer to him.

"Your kind and open heart." She answered.

"Well Bones, you have any suggestions on how this will work, soon enough we'll have two more babies running around."

"We'll just make one of the other spare bedrooms a room for Lauren's baby, and there is a daycare service at the lab that both Lauren and I can use, while she's doing school work and we're working, then she can take them home and be with them until, we get home. Obviously she can't drive yet, but she can take a taxi or we can hire a driver for her and the babies." Brennan rattled off.

Booth chuckled. "Is there anything you don't think of?"

"No, normally I have it all covered." She was able to joke back.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth."

* * *

><p>Lauren's bloodcurdling scream immediately woke both Booth and Brennan awake. When they entered her room they saw her crying and Phoebe was laying across her owners legs, ears perked up, eyes focused on the girl doing her best to comfort and protect her human.<p>

"Lauren, baby, are you okay?" Booth asked sitting down beside the girl.

"I, I had a dream." She hiccupped.

"You know he can't hurt you ever again, Bones and I have made sure of that."

"I know, it was jus to vivid, I keep having to relive it."

"We're here, it's going to be all right." Brennan promised smoothing her daughter's hair.

"Will you stay with me until I can get to sleep?" She whispered to her parents.

"Of course!" Booth said playfully, as he situated himself under the covers on Lauren's left side and Brennan did the same on the right. This movement earning them a growl from the protective Lab.

"It's okay Phoebe." Lauren assured the animal who immediately scooted herself between Booth and Lauren, offering a sloppy lick to her owners jaw eliciting a giggle from the teen.

"I love you guys." She whispered cuddling into Brennan's arms and allowing her dad to hold her hand, as much as Phoebe would allow, being wary of males.

"We love you too." The partners said in unison, none of them knowing that someone was watching the entire time.

* * *

><p>Okay so I hope you liked how I handled the situation, and aren't too mad at me, and I hope you will all be sticking with this story, there good things coming in the future, such as nursery decorating, baby showers, birth, and of course bad guy catching. So please review and if you have any name suggestions for both Brennan and Lauren's baby they would be appreciated. Review please!<p>

Kayla


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so sorry for the delay in posting this week! This is now set three months ahead so for clarification Brennan is six months along and Lauren is three months along. So enjoy!\

* * *

><p>"Did Cam get those results back yet?" Booth asked Brennan as he was pulling his shoe over his plaid sock.<p>

"Not yet she is running PCR it makes more of the DNA so that she can compare all the samples and see what matches and what doesn't."

"You can make more of someone's DNA?"

"It actually only makes more of that segment, but yes." Brennan answered pulling her earrings through her ears.

"That is so cool." Booth muttered.

"Is Lauren ready to go?"

"I'm not sure, I'll go check on her."

"Lauren?" Booth called knocking on his daughter's door.

"What?" She snapped back.

"Are you okay?"

"No!" She huffed as she flung open the door with enough force that her hair flipped back over her shoulder.

"What's the problem?" Booth asked almost afraid to get an answer.

"I have nothing to wear that fits! I can get my jeans on, but then they won't zip or button, and my shirts are all stretched to the limit!"

"Oh." Booth nodded in understanding, he had a very similar experience with Brennan a few months back, at least this time he knew what to say. "Breath, it's not the end of the world, how about you put on your flower dress, with a long sleeved shirt under it, your leggings, and your black boots? We'll take you shopping after work."

"Okay, thanks." Lauren told her father turning back to her closet. "Which one, green or pink?"

"Green, it brings out your eyes." Booth said shutting her door behind him.

"Everything okay?" Brennan asked.

"Perfect, and right on schedule, Lauren has succumbed to pregnancy hormone freak- outs. At least this time I knew what to say, with Caitlin I wasn't around enough to know what was going on and I was afraid you'd hit me, but with her it was easy."

Brennan laughed gently, "I understand."

"But we do need to take her shopping, she has retched the point where here former wardrobe is protesting the pregnancy movement."

"Okay, well I can take her tonight, while you pick up Parker." Brennan offered.

"Sounds good."

"Okay, I think we can go now." Lauren said coming into the living room no longer in the middle of a clothing crisis.

"Let's roll!" Booth said grabbing his keys.

* * *

><p>"Booth, I've got a case I need you and your Bone lady to look over." Caroline Julian said dropping a case file onto Booth's desk. "Call me later with the details."<p>

"That's it, you're not going to tell me anything about the case?"

"Sorry cher, but this one is all yours." she said leaving his office.

When Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian he made his way to Brennan's office and was surprised to see it empty, no Lauren or Bones. He then made his way to platform and that was again empty. He finally found Cam in her office.

"Cam, where are Bones and Lauren and everyone else, for that matter?" He asked.

"Your girls went shopping with Angela and Hodgins is getting something ready to tech Lauren and the squinterns were told not to come in today, we don't have anything going over here so I didn't have a problem telling them they could go." Cam explained.

"Well we've got one hell of a case now." Booth said handing her the file.

"Oh my." She breathed.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short length! The next chapter will be longer! Please review!<p>

Kayla


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys, I didn't get five reviews yesterday, but felt bad about yesterdays chapter, it was kinda lame, however I needed it to get to this chapter. So I am updating twice this week, please review for this chapter though! Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Brennan." She answered the telephone.<p>

_"Hey Bones I'm sorry interrupt the shopping, but we've got a case, I need you at the crime scene with me and Angela back at the lab."_

"It's okay, Lauren is trying on one more thing then we'll be done. Would you like me to pick up Parker and drop him off at home with Lauren, then Angela and I will be by the lab and we can go to the scene?"

_"That sounds perfect. Just be sure to tell Rebecca that Lauren will be watching him for a bit, she shouldn't mind, but it's probably better to tell her up front." Booth answered._

"I will do that, see you soon Booth."

"_I love you Bones."_

" I love you too."

"Ange, Lauren we need to get back, we have a case." Brennan explained.

"Okay, mom, I think I'm all done anyways." Lauren told her handing her the last of the clothes she was going to be getting so Brennan could check out while she put her shoes back on.

"You okay little one?" Brennan asked Lauren coming back with their bags, she had gotten a few things as well.

"Yeah, I just think I'm tired of all the looks I got today, I mean I guess they probably don't see that many pregnant fourteen year olds, but still, it's rude to stare." And apparently they had heard Lauren's comment to her mother because suddenly every eye in the store was on them, it was then that Angela stepped in.

"Yeah you all heard correctly, she's only fourteen, but it is none of your business, so stop staring, and judging, before I have to go all Texan on your asses. Trust me my daddy taught me well. " Everyone quickly averted their gaze.

"There you go sweetie, no one will be bugging you now." Angela said wrapping her arms around the teen's shoulders as they exited the store.

* * *

><p>"Will you and Parker be okay tonight?" Brennan asked as she and the kids were dropping off their stuff.<p>

"We'll be fine, I'll make sure he does his chores and homework and I'll handle dinner than we'll watch a movie or something." Lauren assured her mother.

"Okay, I think there is some tofu you can make rice with it, or something, your father and I will be home later, I love you." She answered kissing them each on the forehead.

Brennan pulled on her coat and grabbed her purse, while Angela turned and handed Lauren a twenty-dollar bill. "Order a pizza." She whispered sending the girl a wink as she followed Brennan out of the house.

"Sorry I was gone so long Booth, I was getting the kids settled in." Brennan explained as she gave him a kiss.

"No problem Bones, are they okay?" He asked as he led them out to the SUV.

"They should be fine, Lauren got quite a few new outfits and we bought her larger maternity clothes while we were out so that we won't have to go shopping as often and Parker is just excited to be staying with us."

"That's good." Booth answered smiling thinking of his children. "How are you doing?" He asked lightly rubbing Brennan's stomach as he drive to the scene.

"I'm doing very well, I'm feeling fine, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Glad to hear it Bones." He smiled at her.

"Is this going to be a bad one?" She asked about the scene.

"Well, there's a reason I told you to bring the rain boots."

* * *

><p>As the duo entered the house, they were greeted by on officer holding an umbrella. "You may want this." He said handing it to Booth as he and Brennan walked up the stairs to wear the body was supposed to be. They found the victim in the bathroom; fully bloated in the tub, water everywhere.<p>

"You're telling me it was raining man juice?" Booth asked as he closed the umbrella since the leaking had stopped.

"I guess so." Brennan answered taking in the detested body and the excess of water.

"Roommates say they came home and found him like this, hot water still running, they had been gone for three days." An officer explained.

"So the body has been under constant water for the past four days?" Brennan clarified.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well that explains why it appears to be raining downstairs."

"Okay Bones, where do we start with this one?" Booth asked.

"I'm not sure, I know we will need the body and the tub, and the soup-like contents of the tub, perhaps there is a way we could just seal off the entire tub and have it sent to the Jeffersonian as is?" Brennan mused.

"I think we can do that. Anything else you need?"

"Not at the moment, let's head back to the lab."

* * *

><p>"Okay Parker, pizza should be here in a few minutes, so let's get your homework done while we wait." Lauren suggested.<p>

"Okay, I only have spelling tonight."

"So what do you have to do?"

"I have to read the paragraph and correct the misspelled words."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it." Parker assured her as she went about setting up for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Where do we even start?" Cam asked looking at the tub.<p>

"We need to remove the body and get rid of the flesh before I can do anything, and Dr, Hodgins should go through the rest of the tub and see if he can find anything." Brennan stated.

"Okay, then, you and Angela head home, I'll place the bones in the bath and they will ready for you tomorrow, and then Hodgins can tackle the tub." Cam told them.

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked.

"Positive, it's late and you have kids at home, and no one but me can do anything until stinky over here is defleshed."

"Okay, thank you Cam."

"I'll see you at home later Hodgins." Angela said giving him a kiss goodbye as Brennan and Booth laced their fingers together and headed home.

When they entered the house it was quite. They found Parker watching a movie and Lauren asleep on the couch with him.

"Hey bub, how was your night?" Booth asked.

"Awesome! We had pizza and then we watched a movie." Parker answered happily.

"Good I'm glad, why don't you go upstairs with Bones and she'll get you all tucked in."

"Okay."

Booth gently lifted Lauren up off the couch and carried her to bed, and then kissed his son goodnight, before finally entering his room, he chuckled softly when he found Brennan had not only already climbed into bed but had fallen fast asleep.

"I love you too Bones." Booth whispered joining her in bed.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I still need baby name suggestions!<p>

Kayla :)


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I am updating with the hope that you were all very busy and therefore couldn't review the last chapter, so I am expecting FIVE reviews before I update chapter 13, it will be held hostage until that point…..

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, anything good come in the mail?" Lauren asked scooting next to Brennan on the couch.<p>

"Yes, I our genetic results for the babies." Brennan answered happily looking over the test results.

"Oh, is my sister healthy?"

"Perfectly, Booth and I are not both carriers for any gene that would cause her harm."

"That's great!" Lauren said happily hugging her mom. "What do mine say about Kit?"

Brennan scoffed, "I do not understand why you and your father insist on calling your baby 'Kit'."

"Well it was confusing just saying baby, with both of us being pregnant, and I don't find out it's sex till next month, so instead of calling the baby, 'it', we're calling he or she 'Kit'.

"Well if you two insist."

"We do!" Lauren quipped, as she watched Brennan's brow furrow as she read over the test results for Kit.

"What, what's wrong?" Lauren asked suddenly becoming worried.

"I'm not sure yet. I need to talk to your father, before I feel comfortable that these results are correct. Would you bring me the phone?" Brennan asked.

Lauren did as she was asked then carefully padded up the stairs, to her room, her hand rubbing circled over her four month along belly.

"Booth, I need you to come home now." Brennan breathed into the receiver.

* * *

><p>When Booth arrived at home he found Brennan tearing through files in the office.<p>

"Bones! What's going on?" Booth asked setting down beside her. "Are you and the baby okay?"

"Yes, Booth the baby and I are fine. I got the genetic results for Lauren and myself today, we have nothing to worry about for our daughter, however, there may be something wrong with our grandchild." Brennan whispered.

"What?" Booth was able to choke out.

Brennan shoved the results into his hands, "These are showing that Lauren's baby has a mutation on the GJB2 gene."

"What does that mean?"

"That is the gene that controls hearing, this baby might be deaf." Brennan explained further.

"But how would that happen?" Booth asked trying desperately to understand.

"The only way for that to happen is if Lauren and the baby's father were both carriers for the gene mutation."

"How would Lauren be a carrier?"

"If you and Caitlin were both carriers, Lauren would have had a fifty percent chance of being a carrier, and a twenty five percent chance of being deaf, if it was recessive, which it would have to have been, because Lauren isn't deaf." Brennan said showing Booth the punett squares as she was explaining.

"Which would mean if the father of this baby was also a carrier there is a fifty percent chance that the baby is deaf or also a carrier. But because the results are showing a mutation, the baby more than likely will be deaf."

"So what do we do?" Booth asked.

"I'm trying to find Caitlin's genetic profile, I have yours, mine, Lauren's, and both of the babies, but I need Caitlin's to confirm that she was a carrier." Brennan said.

"What does mine say?" Booth asked softly.

"You're a carrier."

"Could our baby be…." He trailed off now wanting to finish his thought.

"No. I am not a carrier. There is a twenty five percent chance that our daughter will be a carrier, but she won't be deaf."

"Okay, that's a relief. Did you check in Lauren's baby file?" Booth asked.

"No! I hadn't thought of that!" Brennan exclaimed moving extremely fast for a seven month along pregnant person as she snatched the file.

"What does it say Bones?" Booth asked growing more and more worried by the minute.

"Caitlin was a carrier as well." Brennan confirmed. "Which explaines how this happened."

"Did you tell Lauren?" Booth asked letting out a long sigh.

"Not yet, I wanted to be sure I was correct, before I was responsible for scaring her."

"Scaring her? Bones I'm terrified!" Booth expressed. "How do we handle this? How is she going to handle this?"

"We all learn to sign, and the lab members as well, there is a school for the deaf here in D.C. and we will make sure this baby has all the medical help he or she needs."

"How are you calm?"

"Honestly? I'm relived it's not our daughter too, but I know that deaf people can be successes just as everyone else, and I'm not going to love my grandchild any less if he can't hear. It just makes Kit more unique."

Booth smiled gently, "You called the baby Kit. You're right Bones, we can handle this, we've been through worse."

"Yes we have."

"We have to tell Lauren." Booth said sadly gripping Brennan's hand.

"No, you don't. I heard you come in, I was going to say hello, when I heard you talking." Lauren confessed entering the office fully. "I understand, my child is probably deaf." She said letting a single tear escape.

Booth quickly enveloped her in his arms as his eyes connected with Brennan's reflecting the fear they both felt.

"I don't know that I can do this." She hiccupped.

"We _can_ do this baby girl, you're the toughest person I know, if there was anyone who could raise a baby that was deaf it would be you, because you never give up."

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared too, but your mom and I are going to help in every way. We'll look into learning to sign fluently and any thing else that this baby may need."

"You've done so much already."

"And we'll do more, that's what parents to Lauren." Brennan said hugging the girl also.

"I'll do whatever needs to be done to be able to communicate with my child." Lauren agreed.

"And so will the rest of this family." Booth promised her.

* * *

><p>"I think we should tell the team, they're going to need to know." Brennan mused aloud to Booth later that night.<p>

"You're right Bones."

"We could tell them tomorrow, over breakfast. If that's okay."

"Sounds good to me, I'll go call the team." Booth volunteered.

* * *

><p>After he had called the team he sat down in front of the computer and pulled up the most recent information he had on Caitlin. Looking at her picture on the monitor he whispered, "What did we do Cate?"<p>

* * *

><p>Okay so if you'd like to know how the team handles the news and what Booth is doing with information on Caitlin, you'll review! Remember chapter 13 is being held hostage…..<p>

Have a great day! Kayla


	13. Chapter 13

I'm starting to think I should hold chapters hostage more often, I got double the reviews I asked for! I really appriciated them! Please keep them coming, so I can update for you all again next week!

* * *

><p>When Brennan woke up the next morning, she was confused to find Booth absent from their bed, it was very unlike him. She got up and stretched, softly popping the muscles in the small of her back where the baby seemed to like to be laying lately. When she was content she padded around her home until she found her husband in the kitchen.<p>

"Booth, how long have you been up?" she asked sitting at the bar.

"I actually never went to bed." He confessed flipping the pancakes over.

"Why?"

"I found Caitlin. I mean I've always sort of kept tabs on her, I know its probably wrong too, but she's Lauren's mother, and I guess I like knowing where she is. And now that we know that Kit will probably be deaf I guess I'm mad that we didn't know she was a carrier, I find myself wanting to blame her."

"But are you blaming her for her, genetics, something she can't control, or blaming her for leaving you and Lauren?" Brennan asked sensing he was mad about something else than what he was talking about.

"You know Bones, I am mad. Mad at her, for just leaving her daughter, never caring even a little bit about Lauren, I'm mad that I don't get to spend more time with Parker, I mean, why do these women hate me this much?" He ranted.

"I understand my parents left me. It's a very hard thing, but Booth, you can't control what these women did, and you can't change it, because if you did you wouldn't have Lauren or Parker."

"I know that Bones, I just feel like my kids get the short end of the stick. Lauren has never even seen her mom, and Parker hardly ever gets to see me, my grandchild could be deaf, it's just not right.

"No, it's not, but guess what? You have a girlfriend who loves you, and who will never keep your daughter from you, and she won't have any problems." Brennan said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thanks Bones, I needed that."

"So where is Caitlin?" Brennan asked eating a pancake.

"Here, in D.C. actually."

"Are you worried she might try to track down you or Lauren?"

"I don't even know if she knows we're here, I mean I send her one of Lauren's school pictures every year on her birthday, with an update of how she is doing, but I honestly don't know if she'd try to track us down. I will say though, that it makes me very uncomfortable to think about that, I mean that last time I saw her, she was bad into drugs." Booth confided.

"Maybe you can bring her in?" Brennan mused. "And that way you can just talk to her."

"Maybe." Booth mumbled.

* * *

><p>It was ten when everyone had arrived at the Brennan- Booth household. By this time breakfast had been made and set out on the table, and Lauren had excused herself to her room not wishing to join the depressing topic at hand.<p>

Once everyone had said their hellos and had sat down at the table did Brennan decide to address her friends.

"Booth and I would like to thank all of you for coming today, there is something we need to share with you all."

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Angela croaked gently rubbing her best friends belly.

"Is it twins?" Hodgins piped in excitedly.

"Shhh! Let them tell us!" Cam demanded in her best 'boss' voice.

"Our daughter is fine, this is actually about Lauren's baby." Booth said. "We have evidence that he or she might be deaf."

Everyone was silently holding their breath, until Cam spoke. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Caitlin and Booth were both carrier's for the gene and so was Lauren, and the father of her baby had to be a carrier also, with those results there was a fifty percent chance that her baby would be a carrier or deaf, and the results that came back said there was a mutation on the gene, meaning he or she, is more than likely deaf." Brennan explained.

"This is where Bones and I need to know if you're going to be on board or not. Lauren has decided to keep and raise this baby, and the three of us are going to be taking signing lessons. We need to know if you will be willing to join us, so you can communicate with the newest member of our family."

"I'm in sweetie." Angela said without hesitation.

"Count on it." Hodgins agreed.

"Anything for this baby." Cam agreed.

"I'd do anything for that girl cher, or for her baby." Caroline said.

"I'm in." Sweets added, "What about school and stuff?" He asked.

"There is a private institution nearby that we can sent Kit too, and with the use of cochlear implants and vibration methods, Kit should be able to function perfectly fine, he or she will just have to sign to talk." Booth explained to the shrink.

"How is Lauren handling it?" Angela asked.

"Better than we did, that's for sure. She's a tough little thing, and is willing to do whatever she needs to for her child, she's scared of course, but we all are." Brennan answered.

* * *

><p>Once all questions had been answered and updates had been givin on Brennan's pregnancy did they leave, when they did Lauren rejoined her parents downstairs.<p>

"What did they say?" She asked while slowly eating a cookie.

"All of them will be joining us for lessons, they all want to help." Booth told her.

Lauren felt a surge of relief, "Good, I'm glad."

"So, you wanna make pudding desert?" Booth asked her.

"Of course!" She answered happily. "Bones, you wanna help?" she called.

"No, thank you, I'm going to work on my novel, you two have fun."

Lauren was rounding her way to kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Will you get that Lauren?" Booth asked.

"Sure thing." She happily padded to the door, unlocked it and swung it open. Standing on her front steps was a worn looking woman, who was in serious need of a shower, clean clothes and –Lauren assumed, some psychiatric help.

"May I help you?" asked remembering her manners.

"I'm Caitlin, does Seeley live here?" The woman asked.

* * *

><p>Ohhh! Caitlin showed up! What's gonna happen? Review to find out!<p>

Kayla


	14. Chapter 14

Huge thank you for the reviews! They truly are appreciated! Please keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p><em>Lauren was rounding her way to kitchen when the doorbell rang.<em>

_"Will you get that Lauren?" Booth asked._

_"Sure thing." She happily padded to the door, unlocked it and swung it open. Standing on her front steps was a worn looking woman, who was in serious need of a shower, clean clothes and –Lauren assumed, some psychiatric help._

_"May I help you?" asked remembering her manners._

_"I'm Caitlin, does Seeley live here?" The woman asked._

* * *

><p>Lauren couldn't find the words to speak. Too many thoughts were running through her head. Caitlin? The woman had said her name was Caitlin. Not only that, but she had called her father by his first name Seeley. No one called him that. No one except for his girlfriends….<p>

No! There was no way in hell that this beat up, half drowned rat of a woman was the beauty that her father had dated in high school, and that was, if only biologically, her mother.

But there were some similarities between the woman and herself. Slight, but there.

Flustered and seriously wanting nothing more than to throw this person out on her ass, did Lauren yell. "Mom! Dad!" , and back away from the wide open door.

"Lauren are you okay, why are you yelling?" Brennan asked as she reached the teen. When Lauren didn't respond she looked out the open door and saw her. "Booth." she called more softly with urgency in her voice.

"What's going on girls?" He asked rounding the kitchen counter to stand with them. He then followed their line of sight.

"Caitlin." He walked closer to the doorway.

"Seeley, you haven't changed a bit." She offered a small smile.

"Caitlin what are you doing here?" He snapped.

"I looked you up. I figured hey, we're in the same city, and after all you have my kid."

"Lauren is in no way your child, you left her, you left us."

"Baby, I've told you that was a mistake, I want to take it back, but I can only go forward. I'm off the drugs, I have been clean now for over two years. I want to put my life back together, and that means mending bridges with you and with our daughter."

Booth was silent for a moment. He looked back at Lauren and Brennan, then back to Caitlin.

"Come in. You're getting soaked." He commanded.

She gracefully walked past him into the parlor. "So, now what?" She quipped.

"Now, you sit over there, and I'll be right back." He pointed her in the direction of the kitchen table.

He then moved with Brennan and Lauren into the library. "I'd like to at least talk to her, is that okay?" He asked them.

"I don't mind, so long as I can be there." Brennan answered.

"Why can't we just skip talking and hit her?" Lauren gripped. "Why now, after all this time does she want to come back? I can't handle anymore surprises this week." She said tearing up.

"Okay, well what if Bones and I talk to her, and see what's up, then we'll come get you. You just relax." Booth said softly.

"Okay." She agreed taking Phoebe upstairs with her.

* * *

><p>"Caitlin, what's the deal?" Booth asked sitting down with Brennan.<p>

"I told you, I'm trying to turn my life around and I want to apologize to you and Lauren. I want to know what I missed. I want her to know me." Caitlin explained again.

"And you don't think this is coming a little bit late? Look around Cate, we have a life here, and family here." Booth retaliated his own anger coming to the surface.

"I know, I didn't expect you to be pinning after me all these years, I figured you'd get married and have more kids, obviously you have." She gestured to Brennan. "But we have a history Seeley, one that needs a resolution."

"And makes you think I even care what you want?"

"Because that's the man you are."

"Damn it Cate!" Booth yelled slamming his fist down on the table. "You walk into my house with no notice and just want to act like we're eighteen again, it's not okay. I don't love you anymore. I am in love with Temperance, and we're a family now, her and I and Lauren, and Parker. I will not let you screw that up!"

"I'm not here to ruin your family, or even to get you back. Hell, even I know I don't deserve that. I'm happy for you Seeley, you have the life you always wanted. I just want to make things right between you, myself and Lauren, is that too much to ask for? I made the worst mistake of my life, the night I left the hospital without you and Lauren."

"What makes you think she even wants to see you?" Brennan finally asked.

"I guess I don't, and if that's the case I'll leave and never come back, but I've got to try." She told the other female.

"I personally don't like you, but I respect your motives, my parents left me and I would like to think that given the chance they would want to make amends as well. However, if Lauren lets you be apart of her life and you just leave again, there will be consequences." Brennan finished getting up from the table to go find Lauren.

"Was she serious?" Caitlin asked Booth.

"Dead serious."

"Can I see her?" She asked.

"Look all you want." Lauren said from behind them.

"Hi, Lauren, I'm Caitlin, your mother, and I…"

"You are _not_ my mother, you may have given birth to me, but the woman who held me when I was sick, or scared, who has been here with dad and I through thick or thin, and who wanted me, is her." Lauren said pointing to Brennan. "She even formally adopted me, so as far as I am concerned, she is my mother, you were just the gestation device."

"You're right, and I deserve that. I don't expect you to think of me that way, but genetically you are mine."

"There is more than one type of family."

"I know."

"Really, you know? Last I knew you were living on the street, what kind of family is that? And why after all this time did you decide to try to find the family you threw away?"

"Because I love you."

* * *

><p>Okay, so what do you all think? What is Lauren going to say to that? Please review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Here is this weeks update, and I wanted you all to know that you will not be getting an updated next week as I will be out of town for Thanksgiving. This being said you will be getting two the following week to make for it. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>"Because she loves me!" Lauren was ranting, as she was pacing around her room. "That is the biggest lie I have ever heard! I cannot believe the nerve of her!"<p>

"Has she calmed down yet?" Booth asked Brennan as she found her standing in Lauren's doorway.

"No. And I have to say I have never seen her this mad, I'm worried. This can't be healthy for her or the baby." Brennan admitted.

"Yeah, I know, maybe I should talk to her, you go get ready for bed I'll be there in a little." Booth said kissing Brennan tenderly.

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too, Bones." He said playfully swatting her butt as she walked past him.

"Hey Lauren."

"This is all your fault! She found us because of you! And then you just let her into our home! I hate you!" Lauren yelled as she swung her fist at her father, but being that she was shorter she could only reach his abdomen. Booth stood there, his arms off to his sides as Lauren threw hit after hit to his stomach muscles. She couldn't hit him hard enough to hurt him, but he knew she needed to get this out before she'd feel better.

Finally she got tired and let the tears fall, as she slumped into her father's arms.

"Shhh, I'm right here baby." He said as he gently rubbed her back, as she let all the feelings she had pent up for the last fourteen years fall away.

* * *

><p>"Is she okay?" Brennan asked as Booth joined her in their room.<p>

"Yeah, I think she'll be okay."

"I can only imagine what she is going through."

"I know, sometimes I think it was easier that my dad and mom didn't come back. I just pretended that they didn't actually exist." Booth expressed.

"I understand." Brennan agreed snuggling into his arms. "Did you tell her about the lunch?"

"Yeah, after she calmed down I did, I told her she could think on it."

"Okay, good."

"So, Bones how are you doing with all of this and being pregnant? I mean you didn't sign up for Lauren baby mama drama round two."

"I find that I am very comfortable here, and with my role as your partner and Lauren and Parker's second mom. I'm honored that they see me that way. And I'm very happy to be pregnant with your child. Our child. You're an amazing father, this little girl is extremely lucky."

"Wow Bones, I'm impressed with how calm you are about, well about everything."

"I lost my family for fifteen years and now that I've found another one, I am going to do whatever I need to in order to make it work." She then grew silent.

"Booth, I have something that I'd like to ask you, or possibly discuss with you, but I find myself nervous to bring it up."

Booth cuddled her closer against his chest. "You know you can talk to me about anything." He promised her.

"Well earlier today, when Caitlin was here, she referred to us as a married couple, and after hearing of how Lauren sees me, well it really touched my heart and made me realize that we truly are a family. I love you, Lauren, Parker, Kit, and our daughter. And I would do anything for them and love them as my own, and I can't imagine my life without you. I want to make us an official family. I want to be your wife, and I want to adopt Parker next, if Rebecca will allow it." She finished finally meeting Booth's eyes.

"Are you sure Bones? You really want to marry me, because I'm fine with where we are now."

"I am very sure." She said as she slipped out of his arms and pulled something from her beside drawer. She opened a box to show him a ring; it was a man's wedding band. This one was titanium, and had what appeared to be diagonal bands around the ring. "I picked this one out because it looked as nice as the white gold but is far sturdier. With this ring we won't have to worry about it getting smashed out of shape or anything like that, because it isn't as soft as gold. Plus I thought it would look good you. If you don't like it however, we can find you something else." She was ranting now clearly nervous.

"I love it Bones." Booth said stopping her rambling.

"Your sure?" She asked looking up to see Booth grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm honored that you not only bought me a ring but you proposed to me as well." He winked.

"I didn't actually propose to you, I simply stated that I would like to be your wife."

"Which is probably as close to a 'Booth will you marry me?' as I'll get." He teased.

She smiled softly, "Booth will you marry me?"

"Nothing would make me happier." He said as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Does it fit?" she asked.

"It fits perfectly. Can I kiss you now?" He answered.

She didn't say a word but simply pressed her lips to his.

* * *

><p>Lauren had calmed down and decided that a bath would maybe make her feel better. She haphazardly placed her hair in a bun atop her head, washed her face and brushed her teeth, before sinking into the warm water. She closed her eyes and sighed as she heard the bathroom door squeak open, knowing it was only Phoebe Lauren didn't look up.<p>

She relaxed more into the water as she heard Phoebe lay down on the dog bed that was placed near the tub; they had to put one in every room Lauren entered because Phoebe was bound to follow.

Lauren stretched and opened her eyes; she placed one hand on her stomach and began to softly speak to Kit. "I know that you might not be able to hear my voice, but you should be able to at least feel the vibrations of it. I want you to know that I love you, and that I'll never leave you." She then felt a small kick where her hand was resting. "See, you knew it was mom, even if you couldn't hear me." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Okay, five reviews and I will be very happy! Please let me know what you think!<p>

Kayla


	16. Chapter 16

Okay I felt bad for not updaing next week due to Thanksgiving, so I am giving this to you now. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>"Well Bones I suppose we should be getting you a ring too." Booth said the next morning as they were getting up.<p>

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"Well I figure if I'm going to be wearing an engagement ring if you will, I should get you one too." He explained.

"That would be nice." She smiled. "But I've got to check in at the lab, I'll meet you and Lauren at the diner correct?"

"See you then." Booth kissed her.

He waited until he was sure she was out of the door before he turned to Lauren. "What do you know about jewelry shopping? We've got to get Bones a ring."

"Dad, please, I am a girl." She scoffed.

"Well you've got a point there." He murmured as he grabbed his keys and followed Lauren out to the car.

He was in and buckled when he realized that Lauren however was not. "Lauren?" He called.

"I can't seem to get in, I've always had to hop into your SUV, and being pregnant is making that difficult." She huffed.

"Okay, I'll help you. Ready?" Booth asked once he was standing behind her. She nodded, as she put her left hand on the doorframe and her right on the door handle. Booth gently placed his hands on either side of her back, just below her rib cage, and lightly pushed as she pulled herself in.

"We good?" he asked.

"Perfect." She answered as he rounded the vehicle to get in himself.

"Your mom is going to be meeting us at the diner for lunch." Booth told her as they drove.

"Which mom?" Lauren whispered.

"_Your_ mom, and Caitlin." Booth clarified.

"So, we're having a family meeting, sort of. She is only family by genetics."

"I guess you could call it that, but this way you are able to ask, or tell Caitlin whatever you want too, but Bones and I will be there as a buffer, or back up, depending on what you need."

"Okay." Lauren commented, as they pulled into the parking lot.

"You ready to shop?" Booth asked her.

"Always." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hi, how may I help you today?" a sales lady with way too much make up asked as they entered the jewelry store.<p>

"I'm looking to buy an engagement ring, and wedding band set for my fiancé." Booth told the woman.

"That's wonderful! Do you have any idea of what she likes, or of what you want to get?" She asked.

Booth turned t Lauren, "You're up kid."

"Hi, I'm helping my dad choose, now I know that she likes princess, and pillow cut diamonds and she mentioned that she likes bands with just the row of diamonds in them, as compared to the just metal ones." Lauren explained.

"Okay, then we should look over here, the store is organized by cut." She explained leading them off to the right. "Any metal preference?"

"Yeah, dad's ring is titanium so we need to get her white gold, so they match."

Booth was impressed with what she knew about jewelry and how she knew exactly what to look for, and also a little scared, he worried about the boy who ever decided to buy her a ring.

"Okay, dad, pick one." Lauren said guiding him over to the display case.

"I want to get her at least a two or three carat ring, you just can't see the one carats." He mused as he looked. He ended up picking out two, a princess cut ring with diamonds on the and, and a cushion cut ring with an outline of smaller diamonds around the three carat diamond and had ten diamonds on the sides of the bands.

"All right Lauren, which one?" He asked.

She took her time in answering, looking over each ring carefully, before responding, "The cushion cut."

"That was my favorite too." Booth smiled handing it back to the sales lady. "We're going to take that one, I need it in a size six and have the insurance thrown in, and I think Lauren found her wedding band." He said looking over at Lauren holding the ring. "I'll need the same size, and insurance." He made sure that Lauren wasn't looking when he pointed to a pair of 10 carat white gold hug hoops, with diamonds on the front of them. "We need those too." He whispered, having noticed Lauren eyeing them.

"Okay, I'll get you all set up, would you like to pay in full, or in installments?" She asked as she was placing the jewelry in the appropriate boxes and ringing him up.

"We'll just pay in full." He smiled handing her his debit card.

"You are such a wonderful man, not many walk in here and get their women such beautiful rings, or buy their daughters jewelry just because she liked it. They are very lucky to have you."

"Well thank you, but I'm really lucky to have them." He smiled taking his bag from her and wrapping his arms around Lauren's shoulders as they exited the store.

* * *

><p>"Am I speaking with a Dr. Brennan?" The man on the other end of the line asked.<p>

"Yes, you are." She answered puzzled.

"My name is Dr. Miles and I am calling to inform you that a Mr. Seeley Booth and a Lauren Booth were brought in, having been involved in a car accident."

"Are they okay?" She nearly dropped the phone and was having a hard time breathing.

"I need you to come down and sign some forms. You are Mr. Booth's medical proxy and have a joint power of attorney for Lauren with Mr. Booth, but he can't give us consent to operate as of now."

"I'm on my way." As she hung up the phone she turned to Caitlin, "We have to go to the hospital."

After walking through the sliding doors Brennan spotted the desk. "Hi, a Seeley Booth and Lauren Booth were brought in earlier, they were in a car accident, I need to fill out forms and know how they are doing." She said as Caitlin was nodding in agreement.

"What is your relation to them?"

"I am his medical proxy." She answered.

"And to Lauren?"

"I'm her mother!" Both Brennan and Caitlin said simultaneously.

"Excuse me?" The confused Nurse asked.

"_I_ am her mother." Brennan said more forcefully. "Now please find me their doctor."

Not even five minutes later did a doctor appear. "Hello, you are Temperance Brennan?" he asked.

"Yes." She responded.

"Okay, Mr. Booth is having an MRI done as we speak and Lauren is in surgery, she is bleeding internally and we are afraid we may have to have an emergency c-section and deliver that baby."

* * *

><p>Okay please don't kill me for that ending! And please review! Have a great holiday everyone!<p>

Kayla


	17. Chapter 17

Hello readers! Here is this week's first update the next should be coming soon. If you celebrate Thanksgiving I hope you enjoyed it, if not I hope you had a good week! Please read and review!

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, you are Temperance Brennan?" he asked.<em>

"_Yes." She responded._

"_Okay, Mr. Booth is having an MRI done as we speak and Lauren is in surgery, she is bleeding internally and we are afraid we may have to have an emergency c-section and deliver that baby."_

"W-what? But she is only six months along, is that safe?"

"In most cases yes, however depending on if the baby's lungs are fully developed we might have to place the baby on oxygen. But Lauren is on the far side of the six month meter, so I think we have a very good chance of this baby having developed all that he or she needs. They will be little and probably underweight, but barring no surprises this baby should be perfectly healthy."

"And what about Booth?" Brennan asked trying to keep it together.

"His scans came back normal, he has no brain damage, only a broken arm and some dislocated ribs, and possibly a slipped disk in his lower back. Has he had problems with his back before?"

"Yes, he has."

"Okay well he is being fitted for his cast now, and we set his ribs, once he is more relaxed we can have a chiropractor come in and set his back." He explained.

"Can you call a doctor Harris? She is Lauren's doctor, and was looking after her and the baby, I'd like her to be here if you are going to deliver the baby." Brennan asked.

"Certainly, I will call her, you may sit with Mr. Booth now, and someone will come get you when we finish with Lauren. I think his nurse has some forms for you to sign."

"Okay, thank you." Brennan said turning and grabbing her cell phone to call Angela and Hodgins.

"Caitlin, I'm going to go see Booth, if Angela and Hodgins show up will you come get me?" Brennan asked.

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>"Booth?" Brennan asked softly as she entered his room.<p>

"Bones? I'm right here." He answered her from the bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she neared him. "I mean I know you're okay, I spoke to the doctors but, I was just so worried." She said finally allowing her tears to fall.

Using his good arm Booth brought Brennan's head to rest on his chest and he held her tight as she cried. "I'm right here Bones, I promised you I wasn't going anywhere."

"I know you did." She choked out, "I just hoped we'd never have to test that fact."

"Hey, I'm okay, and you are okay, and so is our baby. We're okay." He said placing a kiss on her temple. "How is Lauren?"

"She is unconscious, and in surgery, she was bleeding internally and they think they are going to have to deliver Kit early, in order to save them both. But I asked that Dr. Harris be called and be their for the delivery to look over them both." She told him.

" That was a good call."

"Someone is supposed to come see me when she is out of surgery and I called Hodgins and Angela because they are discharging you tonight."

"What? I'm not leaving until I know that Lauren and Kit are okay."

"Booth, you need to rest, we can't do anything for either of them right now."

"I'm not leaving Bones." He said adamantly.

"Yes, you are. Hodgins is going to take you home and look after you until I can be there. I will stay here with Lauren and Kit, and call you the moment I know anything. But I need you to go home. I need you to get better, we all do."

"You call me the minute they bring her out."

"I promise." Brennan said leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Oh no. No way in hell is that bitch seriously sitting there." Angela whispered to Hodgins as they neared Caitlin.<p>

"What?" Hodgins asked confused.

"That is Lauren's biological mother!"

"Get out." Hodgins said disbelieving.

"I wonder if they know she is here." Angela wondered aloud.

"What would happen if they didn't?" Hodgins pondered.

"Oh, I should give her a piece of my mind."

"No, Angie, we don't know if they know that she knows they are here."

"But."

"No."

"Fine." Angela huffed as she turned to the nurse. "I'm Angela and this is Jack, we're looking for a Dr. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth."

"Angela? Hi, Temperance asked me to tell you that she is in room 121 with Seeley. I'm Caitlin by the way." Caitlin told the couple.

"So they do know!" Hodgins exclaimed.

"Thanks." Angela said curtly and turned to walk down the hallway.

"Sweetie, Studly, please tell me you know that Booth's baby mama of Lauren is out there right?"

"We know Ang." Booth told her.

"Well why the hell didn't you tell us that?" She huffed.

"Long story, can we explain later?" Brennan asked as she placed Booth's other shoe on his foot.

"Okay, but I won't let you forget."

"I know you wont. Okay, you have a key to the house, and the doctor just brought us his prescription for his meds, please fill that on the way home." Brennan explained to Hodgins.

"You got it Dr.B."

"Okay, you rest and do as Jack says." Brennan told Booth before giving him a kiss.

"Yes mom." He joked as Hodgins pushed him out of the room in the wheelchair.

Once they were out of sight Brennan let out a long puff of air.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Honestly, no. I feel better knowing Booth is safe and at home, now I just want the same for Lauren." She confided in Angela.

"We all want that sweetie." Angela said hugging her. "And I'm not leaving you until that happens."

"Thanks Ang."

"Please don't tell me we have to sit with the other woman in the waiting room."

"I think she has a right to know what's going on, since she's here."

"Okay, whatever you think, but I'm not sitting next to her."

Staying true to her word Angela sat on the other side of Brennan as she filled Caitlin in on what was happening. They all sat in a comfortable silence waiting for a doctor to address them. Brennan had one hand on her belly and the other Angela was holding while Caitlin sat playing with her fingers.

* * *

><p>"Hodgins I can do this myself." Booth complained.<p>

"Not really, you have a broken arm and a cast that is not to get wet, now I am following Dr. B's orders, and helping you, and as I recall she told you to listen to me. So put that arm up so we can wrap it in plastic, and then you are free to take a bath."

"Fine." Booth grumbled as he allowed Jack to undo his jean button and zipper then apply a layer of plastic wrap to his cast.

Booth took what he thought to be the most humiliating bath of his life and was happy when he was able to crawl into his boxers and pajama bottoms. He was just laying down when Hodgins reappeared.

"Ug! You're like a fly they don't make a swatter big enough to smush." Booth said sitting up to face the squint.

"I'm going to let that one go, since you're in pain. Here take this." Hodgins said handing Booth a pill and a glass of milk.

"What is it?"

"Vicodin."

"Oh no, Hodgins this stuff makes me loopy."

"That's the point. Pain free slumber. Take it."

"But what if Bones calls?"

"Relax, I'm only giving you one pill, I'm supposed to give you two, this will at least let you handle the pain in case you're needed." Hodgins explained.

"You're a good man Hodgins." Booth said taking his meds.

"Thanks man, now sleep. I'll wake you if they call." He said exiting the master bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Temperance Brennan?" Dr. Harris called.<p>

"I'm here how is she?" Brennan asked.

"She is asleep, the baby was delivered and he is perfectly healthy, his lungs were fully developed and he has hair. He will need to stay over night for observation but I see no reason you can't take him home soon. He will need to gain some weight but that is possible. Lauren is fine, the surgery went well. Now that the baby has been delivered they did an MRI and her brain seems fine, but she may have some slight memory loss."

"Memory loss? Why?" Angela asked.

"She hit her head on the dash, there was no swelling or even bruising but we wanted to let you know just in case. But the chances are slight." Dr. Harris explained.

"Okay, and what about his hearing?" Brennan asked.

"He is deaf, but otherwise a perfectly healthy baby boy." Dr. Harris said leading them to Lauren's room where they had a baby incubator set up next to her bed.

"Hey, baby girl, it's mom and Aunt Angie, we're here." Brennan told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"When should she wake up?" Angela asked.

"Within the hour, as soon as the anesthesia wears off."

"Can I hold him?" Brennan asked her.

"Of course, and if you know his name we need to know for his birth certificate.

Brennan carefully scooped up her grandson, "His name is Joseph, Joseph Tyler Booth. Lauren let me know the other day, she wanted to know how her dad would react to using his middle name, I told her he would be honored."

"He's so handsome. You can see Booth in him, but he has Lauren's green eyes." Angela said looking down at her nephew.

"He's perfect." Brennan said smiling at the bundle in her arms.

* * *

><p>You all know the drill five reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Huge thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

* * *

><p>"Booth, Booth come on, wake up man." Hodgins said shaking the sleeping agent. "Brennan called! You gotta go hold your grandson and see your daughter!"<p>

"Huh? Bones, baby, have to hold grandson." Booth muttered, as he comprehended what Jack was saying.

"Good job now let's get you dressed."

"No, can't I stay in my jammies?" He slurred.

"Okay man you are clearly toasted."

"Toast?" Booth asked his eyes lighting up in hope.

"Sure man, you get dressed and I'll get you some toast and coffee so we can go to the hospital."

It took three pieces of toast and two cups of coffee before Booth was himself again and once he was he was itching to get to the hospital.

"Can't you drive faster?" He complained.

"Not unless you want to get into a second car accident today." Hodgins answered.

"Okay, good point. But what did Bones say?" He pushed.

"She said they delivered the baby, he is deaf but otherwise healthy and can probably come home by the end of the week. Lauren should be waking up anytime now, and her surgery went perfectly. See nothing to worry about." Hodgins lied, choosing to let Brennan fill him in on Lauren's possible memory loss.

* * *

><p>"Bones!" Booth called happily when he found Lauren's room.<p>

"Hey Booth." She smiled as she got up and met him halfway.

"Meet your grandson." Brennan said softly handing him the baby wrapped in blue blankets.

"Wow, she made one handsome baby." Booth said in wonder as he looked over his grandson.

"I think he looks like you, but he has Lauren's eyes." Brennan said looking at Joseph.

"Do you know what she named him?" Booth asked as they sat don on the loveseat Angela had stolen from one of the other offices.

"Joseph. His name Joseph Tyler Booth, she named him after you."

Booth's eyes clouded over in tears. "That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done, I'm honored." He looked at the baby boy, "And it is a great name, you'll carry it well."

"I agree." Brennan added, kissing Booth's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great Bones, despite everything that has happened I'm very happy to be here holding my grandson with you."

"I understand how you feel."

"When is she supposed to wake up?" Booth asked looking up at Lauren's bed.

"Any minute now really, the anesthesia should have worn off by now, but Booth there is something we need to be prepared for." She hesitated before continuing. "She might have some slight memory loss, but it should return."

"Memory loss?" Booth asked stunned thinking that his day couldn't possibly get worse.

"Yes, but it would be very slight and I'm told it should return."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Then we help her remember." Brennan answered.

Booth handed the baby back to Brennan, and walked over to stand next to Lauren taking her hand in his. "Hey baby girl, you need to wake up. You have a beautiful baby boy who needs you, and Bones and I need you. Please wake up baby, please." He said kissing her hand and closing his eyes.

"Daddy?" She chocked out recognizing his voice.

"Hey, hey I'm right here." He said as she opened her eyes.

"Dad, where am I?" She asked looking around confused, then she spotted Brennan. "Tempe, who's baby are you holding?"

"Lauren you're in the hospital you and I were in an accident, and she is holding your baby. That is your son." Booth tried to explain to her gently.

"What do you mean that is my son? I've never, I can't, dad that is impossible."

"No, baby girl it isn't." He told her as he and Brennan were able to explain everything to her.

* * *

><p>"Can, can I hold him?" She asked Brennan shyly when they were done talking and she had finally decided to believe them.<p>

"Of course." Brennan said gently handing her the baby.

"Wow, he's all mine? He's beautiful."

"Yes he is." Brennan agreed.

"Joseph, I, I wanted to name him Joseph." Lauren remembered happily. "I remember you, oh, I love you Joe." He whispered as she began to silently cry.

"I told you she would be okay." Brennan said embracing Booth as she watched Lauren and Joseph bond.

"And you were right, you always are."

"Not always, but most times yes."

"What do we do now?"

"Well the doctors checked Joe out and said we can take him home, they want to keep Lauren for a few more days though."

"Give them a few more minutes Bones." Booth suggested.

After saying goodbye and promising to visit, Booth and Brennan with the help of Angela and Hodgins were able to leave with Joseph.

"Bren, can you believe in one more month you'll be leaving here with your daughter?" Angela gushed excitedly.

"I am very much looking forward to it." She answered happily, as she watched Booth set up his car seat.

"Thank you guys for everything." Brennan said hugging then both, before she and Booth left.

After they got home, they fed Joseph a bottle, and changed his diaper, they then carefully placed him in some pj's and placed him in his crib inside the partners room. Booth was content to just the baby sleep while Brennan showered.

After she was ready for bed, she checked on Joe and cuddled in close to Booth, who then slipped a ring onto her left hand.

"I would have done this differently, but after today we proved we really are a family, and I can't wait to marry you Bones." He said.

"Booth, it's beautiful, thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Im so so sorry, for the delay in posting! I've been living in the land of no internet due to weather that is very uncommon in my desert home of New Mexico, we've received nine inches of snow, nine! Needless to say the entire city was locked inside for three days.

Brennan and Both were awakened by the shrill sound of the phone ringing. "Bones, you gonna get that?" Booth mumbled.

"Nuh-uhh, you." She answered pulling the covers around her tighter.

Seeing that she was not going to budge Booth reached for the phone. "Booth." He answered.

Brennan had almost fallen back asleep when Booth gently shook her shoulder. "Bones, I need you to wake up, we need to go back to the hospital, Lauren woke up and is having some sort of a panic attack, if we can't get there and calm her down they'll have to sedate her."

"Okay, let me call Angela." Brennan answered crawling out of bed. She took the phone from Booth, made sure Joseph was asleep comfortably before calling the very familiar number. It was clear by Brennan's face that Angela had been thinking of waking up at three in the morning any more then she had.

"Ang, I need you and Jack to come stay with Joseph. Lauren needs us at the hospital." She explained slowly. Apparently Angela hadn't taken the information well, because Brennan soon found herself speaking with Hodgins.

"We'll be there soon Dr. B." He assured her.

"Thanks." She hung up the phone, and padded into the bathroom, while Booth was staring at the closet. "Pants, shirt, shoes." Brennan prodded to get him moving.

"Right, pants, shirt, shoes." He muttered to himself.

Fifteen minutes later they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Brennan told Booth who was in the process of tying his shoes.

"Hey, guys come in." she welcomed her friends in from the cold.

"So where's the baby?" Angela asked happily.

"He is asleep in our room, he will probably wake up shortly and need fed, there are bottles in the fridge." Brennan explained.

"We really appreciate this you guys." Booth said hugging Angela and clapping Hodgins on the shoulder.

"Hey man, no worries, I know you'll be doing the same for us." Hodgins said.

"What was that?" Booth asked with a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" Hodgins tried to backtrack.

"Oh, just tell him Jack." Angela piped in. "I'm pregnant."

"Ang! Really? I'm so happy for you!" Brennan exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Thanks." She smiled warmly.

"Congrats man." Booth told Hodgins.

"We'll call when we know what's going on with Lauren." Booth said as they were heading out the door.

* * *

><p>I know it is short and I apologize but the next chapter will be longer, I'm not sure when that will be up because this is Finals week for me, yay. But I will try my best to get another installment up, by Friday. Please review!<p>

Kayla


End file.
